


Pull Me Under

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Collars, Feminization, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Piercings, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Stockholm Syndrome, i wrote this all at once and you can tell, just a bit, just a little, kylo does not love his master, no beta we die like men, sorry star wars people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Where Kylo Ren has failed, Hux has succeeded. The defeat of the rebellion by Hux only shows Snoke that kylo is no longer useful. The solution? Gift Kylo to one of the First Orders most trusted allies.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Pull Me Under

**Author's Note:**

> dont bully me I just needed to get this out of my system. Nothing graphic, im just a freak

Hux had succeeded. Despite all of Kylo Ren's failings, the bastard still managed to bring the First Order to victory. The destruction of Starkiller Base, letting Han Solo live, losing Rey, allowing her and that pilot boy to escape, his mistakes were all adding up, and Snoke's tolerance was running thin. Where Kylo Ren had failed, Hux had succeeded. He was strategic, he was smart, and he was patient. Kylo had let his anger control him, and the results had been disastrous, that was the difference between them. With Hux in charge, the rebellion had been thoroughly defeated, their leaders imprisoned or executed, and those who had managed to flee had ran far to the edges of the universe. Kylo had been kept in his room, not allowed to interfere, least he fuck everything up again.   
Finally, after Hux had been promoted, and Snoke retained his title as Supreme Leader, Kylo was brought before them. He was kept in shackles, a collar around his neck that somehow managed to repress his force abilities. Some mixture of Baskar and technology he did not understand, but it worked, and the absence of the force was constant. If not for the collar, which had been forced upon his neck while he slept, Kylo would have massacred anyone in this room, and escaped into space. But the collar did its job well. It was like losing a limb. He knew it should be there, but he could not feel it. He knelt before Snoke, head bowed, face kept neutral, lest he forget his training and show any amount of fear. That would be a great mistake. 

"You have disappointed me, Kylo Ren," rasped Snoke, "Have I taught you nothing? Of discipline? Of the way of the Sith? Your failures are a disgusting mark on the First Order, tainting what is to be made pure. " 

Kylo held his breath. Surely he was going to be executed. Beheaded, tortured, burned alive, slowly by way of a lightsaber. Mistakes were not allowed to exist in the First Order, high ranking individual or not. He would be punished, and it would be severe. 

Snoke looked at him thoughtfully. "I could kill you. Have you thrown into the void of space? Tortured, until your mind breaks. But I have a better idea, one that will benefit me greatly. Do you know of Commander Nero?"

Kylo looked up at him and nodded slowly. Cerius Nero had a reputation, a cruel and brazen gangster. He conducted trades of highly valued illegal substances, commodities like drugs, weapons, and people. He was a monster, and not above mutilating and killing anyone who displeased him or got in his way. Kylo was strong without the force, but Nero was on a whole different level. He and the First Order had been strong Allies, both benefiting greatly from the agreement. Nero would be allowed free passage for his products, so long as the First Order got a percentage of the profits. Kylo looked at Snoke with disbelief, surely he couldn't mean- 

"I think Nero could use a new slave. Someone to warm his bed at night, pleasure him as he pleases, entertain him, the likes. You will serve him, I think. And you will be happy to do so. Arrangements have already been made, so really you don't have any say in the matter. " Snoke smirked, "If I hear of any misbehavior, well. There are certainly worse things than death or slavery. I could always keep you on my ship, as a mindless hole to be fucked. Think about that, Kylo." 

Kylo swallowed thickly and tried his best to remain neutral. But he was seething on the inside. Him, Master of the Knights of Ren, reduced to a bed mate? No humiliation could be greater. But Snoke's threat remained in his mind. Heis future did not look [pleasent, and he had played every card he had, and exhausted every idea or plan. He would simply have to escape whatever hell Nero brought him to. That was the only option. 

As he was dragged up by soldiers to be taken back to his room, Snoke called after him.   
"Nero will be here tomorrow, Kylo. I expect your best behavior."

______________________________________________________________________

Kylo Ren had suffered more humiliation in the last 12 hours then he had ever been through in his entire life. Before the arrival of Nero, one of his employees had entered his cell. Kylo was grabbed by his guards, and dragged to the station's bathhouse, no doubt to be cleansed before meeting his new "Master"   
Heis skin was rubbed raw by Nero's employee, who kept complaining about his smell. The strong fragrance of the soap was not much of an improvement, Kylo had thought. What was that? Roses? After having his skin nearly scrubbed off, Kylo was told to stand completely still in the center of the dressing room. The employee had left to retrieve some "necessary items" and Kylo was forced to wait for his return, unless he wanted to be beaten by his guards.   
When he finally came back, Kylo was mortified. The employee, who's name was apparently "Ko" proceeded to place the skimpiest skirt Kylo had ever seen around his waist. It was made of soft white silk, with a golden belt that held it in place. It was barely long enough to cover his front and backside, especially with the incredibly high slits on either side. One wrong move, and his ass would be on display. His humiliation did not end there, as his now long hair (Which had grown out quite a bit during his time trapped in his room) was placed into immaculately done braids along his head. A traditionally female style, which only continued to enrage Kylo. Be he had to keep it together. If he murdered Ko, the guards would most defiantly be on him in an instant. His punishment would be far worse, something he wasn't willing to risk. For once in his life, he tried to keep it together. Ko lined his eyes with some sort of black stick, which made his eyes look much larger. Finally, with a satisfied look on his face, Ko waved for Kylo to be taken away.   
He was brought to the port of the station and told to kneel, with his head kept bowed. He waited for a long while, his knees starting to ache until he heard footsteps approaching. He resisted the urge to look up, until a firm hand grasped his chin, and tilted his head towards its owner. This man must be Nero. Not unattractive, but not really Kylo's type. He was an older man, only a few inches shorter then Kylo, with a couple of scars littering his face, greying dark hair, and deep brown eyes. He looked over Kylo thoughtfully.   
"Not bad," Nero rumbled, "I do enjoy the freckles. His ears are quite large, but nothing a few... Additions won't help improve." Nero took a step back and gestured for Kylo to stand up. After he had done so, Nero began to circle him, getting a good look at Kylo.   
"I do like them tall, a big man like this, forced to serve. Its a power thing, you know?" Nero mumbled, looking over at the guards, who just shrugged. "Well, please inform Supreme Leader Snoke that I am more than pleased with this arrangement. I will gladly be taking the infamous Kylo Ren off his hands." The guards nodded, and handed over the thick chain that was connected to Kylo's collar. 

"Come along, beautiful." Nero laughed, "I think its time you and I were acquainted. I can't wait to have you on your pretty little knees, just begging me to fuck you."   
Kylo sneered, and tried to pull away, but Nero's grasp was strong.   
"Oh no, none of that, pet" Chuckled Nero, "I wouldn't have to put you in your place so soon. It is time for you to leave this place behind. You have a new purpose now, to serve me."   
Kylo was led onto Nero's grand ship, and ushered to a spacious bedroom, no doubt his new "Masters" quarters. His chain was attached to a beskar hook on the wall, only opened by Nero's hand. The length would only allow him a few feet from the bed, something that unnerved him greatly. He looked out the large windows and felt a great bit of fear and anger. Nero pushed him down onto the bed, but did not advance further. Instead, he climbed under the covers and shut off the light.   
"Once we return to my home, we'll begin your training and... adjustments. I'm not gonna fuck my whore in space until I've fucked you in my own bed. Go to bed, pet." 

Kylo stared into the darkness. 

\-------------------------------------------------  
The journey took a little under a day, and by the time Kylo had awoken from his 14-hour coma, they were already on Nero's home planet, Suravi. The pulled into a massive estate, not far from a populated city. Secluded enough for privacy, but close enough for supplies and business excursions.   
Nero was gone from the room, but Kylo was escorted by two of his servants. He was taken to the biggest wing of the property, no doubt Nero's personal chambers. He was guided to the large Imperial sized bed, and his chain was seamlessly attached to a hook installed into the wall. Similar to the arrangement on the ship, Kylo could only just barely make it to the chambers washroom. He could not reach any of the other doors or windows, and a guard was stationed in the corner of the room, should he try and off himself.   
He sat on the bed and clawed at the collar for what felt like hours, until Nero entered the room. the man looked at Kylo's disheveled appearance, his messed up hair and raw marks around his neck, and tsk'd.   
"Oh, sweet pet," He cooed, "I think its time we lay down some ground rules, and get you all prettied up, don't you think?"   
Kylo glowered at him. "Or," he said, "You could let me go. End this without bloodshed, and let me leave."   
Nero looked at him, his expression growing dark. "Now now, pet. Let's not get confused here. I'm the one in power. I can bend you to my will, make you into anything I want. I could electrocute you until your brain melts, cut off your pretty little cock, bash you against my bedpost. Have you whipped until you pass out." He grabbed Kylo's chin with incredible force, Kylo began to sputter.   
"I am in charge. Do. You. Understand?"   
Kylo nodded.   
"Lovely," Nero said, grinning at him. "Now, have a seat, and I'll explain the rules to you."   
Kylo kneeled on the bed, back straight, while Nero pulled up a chair in front of him.   
"Rule #1. You do not EVER disagree with me. No backtalk, no whining, no saying "no" to what I want. You are here to serve me, that means doing what I say. You will address me as Master, at all times. Do you understand? "  
Kylo nodded.   
"Rule #2. I do whatever I want to you, and your body. I want you on your knees, sucking my cock? You better be there in record time. I want to dress you in glittering jewels and show you off to my friends? You will be grateful when that time comes. "  
Kylo looked up at him and slowly nodded.   
Nero smiled at him. "Good! Glad we are on the same page. My last slave only lasted a year, before I had her removed in pieces for trying to escape. Do not try to escape. It will never happen. And I would hate," he gripped Kylos chin again " to have to ruin such a beautiful specimen. "   
Nero stood up. "Now, I think its time we call in my lovely assistant, Juna. She's going to take care of you, and make you the most beautiful thing I own! If I hear anything negative from her, I will not hesitate to remove your cock. It's not a necessary part of you, in my opinion. Do not fuck with me, Kylo."   
Kylo grimaced. "yes, Master"   
Nero smiled and left the chambers. A petite young woman appeared in his place, towing a large case behind her. She appraised him, but did not speak to him. She stripped him of what little clothes he had, and motioned for him to stand before her. After pulling at his hair, looking over every inch of him, and, quite rudely, snorting at his ears, she got to work.  
First, every bit of hair not on his head or eyebrows was removed by wax. A very, very painful experience for Kylo, who suffered a full two hours of the torture, until his skin was completely smooth. How badly Kylo wanted to remove this bitches head from her body, but he remembered Nero's threat. He wasn't about to lose his cock over having some hair removed. Next, she pierced his ears, twice. The first hole was filled by golden hoops, the second with small diamonds. The earrings seemed to draw attention away from how large his ears apparently were. Great. It barely hurt, but the lack of control over his own body was making him uncomfortable. Luckily, she did not further pierce anything.   
Then she got to the tattoos. In two places, right below his collar bone and on his inner thigh, in black, perfect letters, read "Kylo Ren, Whore, Property of Nero Hizrita. " Then, the First Orders Symbol was tattooed right above his ass. Kylo was completely humiliated. He was being marked like a prostitute.   
Finally, a small strip of red fabric, barely a thong, was pulled around his hips. It did so little to hid is modesty, it was pathetic. Along with that, a golden wrap was placed around his hips, exposing half of the "thong". The wrap was still slit at the sides, so if Kylo bent over, almost nothing was hidden. Below his Beskar collar, June placed a lose golden necklace, and on his arms, gold bands. He looked like a richer version of the street whores he'd seen littering the dirtier parts of cities. Like a common whore. With dawning realization, Kylo finally admitted to himself. He looked like a common whore, because that's what he was now. A tool to be used for someone else's pleasure. To be humiliated.   
His hair was re-braided, and small golden pins were added. More black stuff was put under his eyes.   
His chain was unhooked by June, who handed it to the guard, who then began to lead Kylo out of the room. They went through many twists and turns, his bare feet becoming cold as they walked along the freezing tiles. Finally, they entered a large room. At the very end was Nero, sitting on a throne. Large groups of people filled the room, and all turned to look like Kylo as he was guided to Nero. Then the jeers started.   
Cocksuckser. Whore. Slut. Pretty little pet. Bitch. Any derogatory name for "Prostitute" under the sun, Kylo was called it. Nero smiled at him and beckoned him closer. His leash was handed over, and Nero gestured for him to kneel.   
"I think its time we get to know each other a little more. Let's test out your skills, Kylo. Please suck my cock."   
And Kylo did. In front of everyone, while being insulted and berated, he pleasured his "Master". Because what other option did he have. He could refuse. Be beaten within an inch of his life. Have his dick cut off. Be sent back to Snoke. All bad endings. But Kylo had done this before. This was not his first-time pleasuring a man, though this was under very different circumstances. For once, Kylo swallowed his anger. He would need that for when he eventually tried to escape. This was not his life. This would never be his life. It just couldn't. But for now, he was a common whore, to be bought and used. Kylo got on his knees, and he pleasured Ner

\---------------------------------------------------------

Kylo was growing comfortable. That was a dangerous thing. It had been many months since he had first been claimed by Nero, and he fell into a sort of routine. Wake up, eat breakfast. Blow Nero. Sit in the room and wait until Nero comes back for lunch. Let Nero fuck him, roughly. Wait in the room until dinner. Let Nero fuck him again. Fall asleep. Rinse and repeat.   
The first time Nero fucked him, he had made Kylo beg. Beg and ask for him to fuck him, good and hard. It was so incredibly humiliating. When Kylo had initially refused, Nero backhanded him, and had him whipped, 40 lashes. Kylo did not refuse again. Now it was normal. Get in your hands and knees. Start whimpering. Begging. Crying out. Act like you love it. Wait till he's done. Go get cleaned up.   
He was growing soft. The lack of exercise, lack of training. His talents, his skills, wasting away. He hadn't felt the Force in so long. He felt so, so disconnected from it. his hair had grown longer, long enough for more intricate braids, and ribbons. Fucking hell, ribbons. Like he was a doll.  
His routine mostly stayed the same, except for parties. Those he always had to attend... Chained up, forced to lounge on Nero like a needy wife. Once, Hux had attended a party, to see how he was adjusting, and to return back to Snoke with a report. Nero had made Kylo crawl over to him, and kneel before him. Asking if he would like for him to please him. Hux had denied the offer, but the satisfaction in his eyes, the small smirk on his face, could not be hidden by professionalism. He relished in Kylos suffering.   
Kylo had grown so soft. Escape seemed impossible. Monitored every minute of every day, from his morning baths, to his daily pampering by Nero's request. Never alone. Ever. He dreamed about it daily. Escape would be so easy if they cared less. Steal the keys from the guard's belt, so tantalizingly close. Unlock the collar, steal some of Nero's clothes, slip through the windows, make a break for it. Anyone who got in his way would die by the Force. God, he missed the Force. But a clear opportunity never presented itself. He was a kept boy. Lavished in wealth and luxury, but if he so much as stepped outside without permission, the consequences would be grave. He had done that once. Gone into the garden without asking. Nero had let his business partner, a harsh and rough man, use him for the night. Kylo cringes thinking back to it. One of the worst few hours of his life, fucked dry until he was sobbing, begging for lube, spit, anything. He tries not to remember that night, best he can.   
It wasn't uncommon for Nero to lend him out as part of a deal, or to curious friends of his. As long as he behaved, and it wasn't a punishment, Kylo usually got out of it pretty unscathed. With a few exceptions. Once, Kylo had gotten a bit too mouthy with a business associate, and he threatened to tell Nero and have his cock cut off. Kylo got real sweet then, and became the perfect whore to the man. Another time, his teeth had scraped some guys dick a little, and he threatened to remove Kylo's teeth if he didn't get it together. Kylos performance had improved greatly after that.  
He is stuck in this gilded cage, and it was starting to fuck with him. He was becoming more responsive, his body betraying him. When Nero calls him his little whore, his stomach gets tingly. He does not like it. Stockholm syndrome has to be setting in by now. Absolutely. He needs to get the fuck out of here. 

And then someone fucks up. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

An emergency. Somewhere else in the estate. All guards called, even his. He leaves the keys by the door. He must have been new, but he's about to be dead, by Nero's hands. Kylo just barley grabs them, and immediately un-collars himself. He doesn't know how much time he has. But he does know his Force connection is so, so weak right now. He climbs out the window and heads towards the air station. He knows how to pilot a ship, the only problem is getting his own. He strangles the one guy guarding it, and climbs aboard. This was easy, too fucking easy. He looks out the window and sees Nero, sprinting towards the ship. Without a second thought, Kylo takes off. 

He's an hour into deep space when he receives a video com. He answers.   
"Kylo." Its Nero. A shiver runs down Kylo's spine. "Return home, right now, and I will be lenient with your punishment. If you do not return home, I will contact Snoke, and I will make sure you are brought back to me, dead or alive." 

Kylo looks at him, and his stomach twists in knots. He's stupid. So fucking stupid. He's not going to get away from this. There are way too many people in this galaxy who work for or are aligned with the First Order. And he's been marked. Marked like a whore. He does not stand a chance outside of Nero. He makes a choice, and he knows that his future is bleak and full of pain. 

He turns the ship around. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

His punishment isn't so bad. Really.   
He has lost clothing privileges, sure. And now his wrists are in chains right along with his neck. And he is always by Nero's side now. And Sure, it's incredibly humiliating when Nero attends business meetings, and Kyo is stuck at his feet like a lost puppy. The people he makes deals with, looking at Kylo's naked form, his wrists chained together, leash in Nero's hand. Always by his side. But it could be worse, so, so much worse. Nero told him so.   
For one, he did not lose his tongue, or legs. Or eyes. Or arms. He was generous with that. The guard who made the mistake, however, was not treated as kindly. Sent to a whore house, with one less arm.   
And he still has his dick. Nero beat the shit out of him, sire, but he told Kylo he still loved him. Kylo did not exactly feel the same. He knew he was safe here. But he did not love Nero. But he didn't hate not having to make his own choices, because really, Kylo was never good at making the right choice. Everything he's done has got him here. But at least Nero didn't kill him. Or send him to Snoke. Or a whore house. It could always be worse. That's what he holds onto. 

He is with Nero for so long, he almost forgets about the outside world. Almost. 

\-------------------------------------------  
Apparently, the political tides are changing. People are becoming more against the First Order, and old leaders of the rebellion are starting to come out of hiding. How peculiar.   
It has been a few years. Kylo is still in Nero's grasp. But word reaches the estate that Snoke has been taken out by his own granddaughter. Rey. And Nero grows nervous.   
He leaves for a business trip, promising a compliant Kylo that he will return soon enough. He doesn't. The rebellion hijacked his spacecraft, and he was killed in a shoot out. 

Then the rebellion raids the estate. 

And what do they find, but the son of Lea. 

Kylo Ren is taken back with them. He is freed from his Beskar chains, but he does not use the force. He does not look anyone in the eyes. When he is brought to his mother, she barely recognizes him. But then, has she ever really known him?   
The rebellion looks at his clothes, and his markings, and they understand what he was made to become. His role.   
Rey takes him by the hand and guides him away. His life is back in his hands. He does not know what he will do, but he knows he will not return to what he once was.   
Maybe he will join Rey.


End file.
